Date a Live non-canon arc
by JonasDown
Summary: Itsuka Shidou... He may be the Key to bring what I desire the most. To bring such a great dream like mine... I finally get to make it real... What a pity, that the boy who can deliver the most happy situation... can also deliver the worst one -Isaac Westcott
1. Chapter 1: Starting off

**Well, I've never done this before but rather than starting with the story I'll introduce myself to you guys (those who are reading this of course). **

**Starting off my nickname is JonasDown and I'm a big fan of DAL light novels. I think they're pretty awesome of how the author has come up with such great ideas for this popular novel. Another thing of me you don't know is that English is not my first language so perhaps while you guys are reading the story you may find mistakes or there might be lacking of vocabulary in the text. However I plan to try my best and put all my effort into this. I've also translated some chapters of the main novel to Spanish (indeed my home language) but due to circumstances I left. Anyway what I'm here for is for entertaining you guys. Hopefully my fan-written story makes you crave more (laughs…) **

**My DAL fan story will take place after Natsumi's arc but before Origami's meaning she's not a spirit yet. I'll also include Ars Maria since these "sub-arcs" have also shown up in the story but they are actually hidden. For example: Rinne Utopia is between Kotori's and Yamai's arc and Ars Install is between Dark Tohka's and Natsumi's. So mine is between Natsumi's and Origami's as I said beforehand. Volume 10 is 1 moth after Natsumi's arc so the events will be obviously in between that time. This arc won't introduce another spirit as well, its plot will lead to a countless problems with the hated D.E.M industries that the main character: Itsuka Shidou will need to resolve. So this fanfiction won't introduce a created character or make the plot go elsewhere where nothing basically occurs. Of course there will be the basic: harem-funny moments, fights etc… There may be a bit of ecchi but I'm not too much into it. By the way, it's my first time doing something like this, I accept opinions and critics, and like that I'll be able to develop my writing much better. **

**That was everything I wanted to add. Hope you all enjoy **

**JonasDown.**

_Chapter 1: When everything starts off_

_Part 1:_

_It was some time before 10:00 am. On a near tree two birds were singing and the wind was blowing. Since it was Saturday the blue haired guy: Itsuka Shidou didn't need to attend to school so he was enjoying his time to sleep without any worries. This week got him really tired, a lot of exams were set so he basically studied like crazy to pass them. When week was officially over he sighed with a bitter face and only wanted to rest properly because he wasn't exactly in the mood. Whatever yesterday he decided to sleep a lot and wake up when his own body feels like doing it. He didn't need to worry about Tohka neither, he gave her yesterday a box lunch filled with food so she would only need to eat breakfast in her apartment. The same went for Yoshino. Kotori told him that she had a lot of work with Ratatoskr but offered her food anyway. So now he was truly enjoying his time on bed._

"_Shidou…!"_

… _What was that? Shidou wondered but didn't pay too much attention at all_

"_Shidou!" _

_That again… He opened his eyes a bit. He saw his intercom placed next to him on the board, and a voice was coming from it… He totally woke up from hearing that… He stood up and took the intercom and placed it on his ear. The next thing he knows is that his ear almost broke apart because of the scream._

_-"Shidou! What are you doing!" It was Itsuka Kotori, Shidou's imouto and commander of Fraxinus crew._

_-"What am I supposed to do? Sleeping"_

_-"Ahh! So you were slacking!"_

_-"No listen up Kotori"_

_-"A-ny-way! We've detected a reverse of spirits powers going back to Tohka and Yoshino! Go and see what happened!"_

_When he heard that he looked through the window and saw a lot of smoke coming out from Tohka's apartment_

_-"Al-alright!"_

_He hurried and changed his clothes as quick as possible and ran with all his might toward the spirit mansion. When Shidou reached the place he opened the door instantly_

_-"Tohka, Yoshino what's wrong!"_

_When Shidou saw the apartment the look of his face turned upside down. Everything was messed, the entire room to be exact. Some cries were coming from the kitchen, Shidou ran straight there and found Tohka very nervous and Yoshino crying_

_-"Tohka, Yoshino!"_

_-"Shidou!"_

_-"Sh-shidou….san"_

_-"Buuuff this has gotten somehow troublesome" (Yoshinon)_

_Then Shidou looked to the corner, the microwave was burning!_

_-"Tohka! What happened!"_

_-"I'm sorry Shidou! We didn't want to bother you by going to your place and say if you could heat up our breakfast…"_

_-"Why…" _

_-"Because we knew you were too tired and wanted to rest peacefully, so we decided to figure out how to use the microwave but since we've never done it before this was the result" Tohka said this with a teary face. The flames of the microwave began to grow as Tohka talked_

_Shidou sensed danger and rushed out from Tohka's room to take an extinguisher before the situation get even worse. Tohka's tears began dripping._

_-"It doesn't matter anymore Tohka, just calm down please!" Said Shidou as he brought the extinguisher from the hallway_

_A few moments later Shidou, Tohka and Yoshino were going to Shidou's place, their powers were already stabilized. Shidou was sighing in relief, he cleaned up Tohka's room and calmed down Yoshino. Speaking truthfully Shidou was used to this kind of situations, a lot has happened since he knew about the existence of the Spirits_

_Shidou opened the door and told Tohka and Yoshino to sit on the sofa and wait while he cooked something, they nodded obediently. Tohka and Yoshino desired to help him but they knew already they've caused too much trouble to Shidou so following what Shidou was saying was the best option. _

_After cooking eggs and bacon Shidou took some glasses and plates. _

_-"Tohka, Yoshino, do you mind taking this to the board?"_

_-"Umu! Leave it to me!"_

_-"Y-yes, I'll…do it...too"_

_Both with a happy expression took them, Tohka the plates and Yoshino the glasses. Both of them placed everything on the board while Shidou approached and served the food_

_-"Itadakimatsu!" _

_The three of them said it loud and started eating immediately. It was 10:45 am at morning. Tohka as usual eat really fast, Yoshino eating calmly and Shidou who was about to do so, got a call from Kotori from the intercom. Shidou accepted the call_

_-"What's wrong Kotori?"_

_-"Nothing, I just wanted you to know Kaguya and Yuzuru are already okay"_

_-"Oh! Really?"_

_-"Yeah, so I'm sending them there, got it Shidou?"_

_-"Alright"_

_Kaguya and Yuzuru were the twin spirits Shidou met in Arubi Island. Not too long ago D.E.M sent an artificial satellite against Tenguu City. At first Shidou was alone and in a big trouble, he and the whole city were about to get crashed down however the spirits arrived for his rescue. Shidou and the others teamed up to destroy that giant thing, though a lot of Bandersnatchs showed up. Due to that Kaguya and Yuzuru were the ones who suffered the most dangerous injuries so after they returned home they got picked up by Fraxinus, it's been a few days since then. While Miku went home as well and Natsumi was being examined in Fraxinus too. _

_-"Looks like Kaguya and Yuzuru are already okay girls"_

_-"Ohhh! Really!? _

_-"That…is great…"_

_-"As expected of Kaguya and Yuzuru, they're really though!" (Yoshinon)_

_At the next instant someone ringed the bell. Shidou went straightforward the door and opened_

_-"Kuku. Have you missed my presence Shidou?"_

_-"Question. Has Shidou felt lonely while I was away?"_

_-"…Y-yo! Kaguya, Yuzuru, how are you feeling? Shidou said with a bitter smile_

_-"Kuku. Did you think something like injuries would take my down so easily?_

_-"Affirmation. I'm the child of the hurricane, something like that is nothing"_

_-"…For real? How good, it's great to see you two okay as always"_

_Hearing Shidou's phrase made them blush, for some reason they were speechless _

_-"Hm…Is something wrong Kaguya, Yuzuru?"_

_-"Ehh!? Ahhh….Ku...ku you're too naive Shidou…. did you think I felt happy just because of what you've mentioned?_

_-"Wonder, Shidou's words are way very praiseful, you may need to hold back that mouth of yours"_

_Somehow the girls started moving their hips toward right and left side as they moved their hands continuously too_

_-"No, well I wasn't praising you…"_

_Shidou could just smile_

_-"A-anyway, come in already and take seat"_

_-"You should be happy someone like me is stepping in your house"_

_-"Gratefulness, thank you very much, I'll be entering then"_

_Kaguya and Yuzuru took off their shoes and went right behind Shidou toward the living room where Tohka and Yoshino were eating_

_-"Ohh! Kaguya and Yuzuru how have you been!?"_

_-"Wel…welcom..e…back"_

_-"Kuku, admire my return with joy, let your bodies express their feelings!"_

_-"Polite, thanks for welcoming"_

_Kaguya as prideful as always and Yuzuru kept being polite as usual. Shidou could only think about that. But something even more important raised in his mind, he couldn't let his guard down any longer… D.E.M (Deux Ex Machina)… that industry or whatever they were was trying to make sure the spirits belonged to them, no matter what it requires they'll come back once again. Shidou's already experienced all their doings. They stole Tohka away and made her go into despair by having Shidou getting stabbed. They tried to hack Fraxinus by using an artificial spirit: Ars Maria that at least Shidou could save. And after that they've blasted an enormous satellite, Shidou wondered how further they could get… Also if it wasn't because of Natsumi they all would be dead… And the other thing… Origami…_

_Shidou and the others managed to take down a satellite however another one was coming and in that moment Origami appeared from nowhere destroying the huge thing. The problem was the equipment Origami was currently using, it belonged to D.E.M… Origami told Shidou once how her parents died by a Spirit, Shidou did tell her that Kotori was not related to their deaths but he felt something was missing… Next days Shidou saw Origami a couples time in school, didn't talk to her though but her expression was like nothing actually happened. Shidou was clueless about Origami joining D.E.M and didn't know why she would do such a thing…_

_-"….Well, I might be overthinking"_

_-"Shidou, what are you babbling about?"_

_Tohka saw Shidou was daydreaming_

_-"Ehh... Ah! It was nothing"_

_-"Hmmm… Oh right Shidou, there's something I wish to ask you…"_

_-"Eh? What is it?"_

_-"Ermm, d-da….t…e_

_-"Ehhh….?"_

_Due to Shidou's incapability of noticing this, Tohka made an angry face and yelled _

_-"Da…te, I SAID DATE!"_

_-"What? Eh but right now i…"_

_-"I don't care! You last had a date with me long time ago, didn't we? It's been awhile since I could hang out with you!"_

_-"Wait a minute Tohka!"_

_-"Kuku, don't leave the Yamai sisters out of this issue, especially when our shared property (Shidou) is being reclaimed"_

_-"Agreement, since it's about Shidou we wouldn't mind taking him on a date right away"_

_-"No wait, I really have n…"_

_-"No! I'm not handing over Shidou! _

_-"Ku…ku, then let me"_

_Suddenly a certain someone entered dashing toward Shidou_

_-"THAT'S UNFAIR DARLING! _

_A desperate Miku entered in to the living room and hugged Shidou_

_-"Mi-miku! How did you get in? _

_-"Ahh! Darling just left the door unlocked"_

_-"Ah I see…"_

_-"Anyway darling, what's all this about dates and stuff! I'd already planned something for us!_

_-"Wait up Miku! I'm having a date with Shidou today! Besides why are you attaching to him?!_

_-"Hehe, Shidou's planning to go on a date with me and Yuzuru"_

_-"Conclusion, Shidou's coming with us today, no one is allowed to interrupt"_

_-"Ehhh? But that's totally unfair! You three can see darling almost every day and know him even before than I do" Miku's checks puffed like a balloon hugging her beloved darling with even more force_

_When seeing this: Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru had a change-behavior_

_-"Get away from Shidou you little!_

_-"Hoho, you know that getting too close to our shared property is like saying hi to hell?"_

_-"Reclamation, get off your hands"_

_Miku also did_

_-"Ohhh? For real? Do you think I am that easy to beat?"_

_-"Hey girls! This is getting out of hand!"_

_-"Hyyii…!"_

_Yoshino who was sitting on the sofa could sense how the atmosphere was getting denser and denser. Rapidly, Shidou received a call from Kotori, Shidou responded without hesitating_

_-"What are you doing you moron?! Their powers are flowing back, do something! Geez, each time I put my sight aside, always occurs something unexpected"_

_- (…Damn it)_

_-"Girls, listen to me please"_

_Tohka, the Yamais and Miku who were discussing with each other turned their sights over Shidou_

_-"…W-well, I was merely thinking about the date…thing"_

_-"You better chose me Shidou!"_

_-"N-no wait f"_

_-"No doubt he's chosen us, the Yamai!_

_-"Just listen to me!"_

_-Hmp, I will politely listen to my darling, not like others"_

_Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru stepped aback expressionless _

_-"…About the date thing. How about if we go altogether?" With a fake smile on his face, he mentioned the request_

_Part 2:_

_-"I've already set the punishment"_

_-"Is that so?"_

_Somewhere the headmaster of D.E.M and the strongest wizard who could defeat anybody were talking calmly of what happened several days ago_

_-"I'm still clueless but he really did want to kill me by crashing me down with a satellite huh?"_

_-"It was my mistake as well Isaac, I was careless. This has been the first and last time"_

_Westcott sat down on the sofa and got comfortable_

_-"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. It's okay if I die, but that shall happen mostly after that"_

_-"By that… you mean…that?"_

_-"…Yeah. He who calls himself Itsuka Shidou"_

_-"…"_

_-"…He is the KEY Ellen, he's the only one who will grant my wish"_

_-"That's why you told me to gain all the information about him right?"_

_-"Hm… He got left by his parents and was adopted by the Itsuka family, wasn't he? Right now he has many spirits around: Princess Hermit Efreet Berserk Diva and lastly Witch"_

_-"I see, you're planning something aren't you?"_

_-"Exact, moreover when the time comes, I will personally take care of him"_

_-"…"_

_Westcott walked straightforward to the window and stood looking at the city_

_-"Didn't I tell you last month? Ratatoskr is collecting the spirits by using this kid's power. Furthermore, the spirits hold a big affection for him in the bottom of their heart, especially Princess. You saw yourself what happened"_

_-"Yes"_

_-"Since last time he was the one who approached to us…. Let's change roles this time"_

_-"What do you mean?"_

_-"It means what you heard" Westcott turned around _

_-"…I see"_

_-"(Laughs)… I'm not letting another chance like this get away"_

_-"So… you plan in making them go into despair, don't you?"_

_-"Indeed! And Itsuka Shidou… No… Takamiya will help me out! Ellen, we're starting the Stage 1"_

_-"Roger!"_

_Ellen got out of the room to start making the preparations_

_-"… Seems that woman didn't notice how much help this kid would bring to me. This way I'll be able to fulfill what I desire"_

_Westcott got out the room while the moonlight radiated the window with its brightness_

_Part 3:_

_Under the moonlight there was a figure, a beautiful girl was standing on the top of a high building. She had black hair with two ponytails, her dress matched her pretty-looking face, any goodness would envy her. _

_Tokisaki Kurumi_

_-"Looks like tonight is really calm, isn't it?"_

_Kurumi was walking by the edge of the building with no fear of falling off_

_-"…Fufu what a pity I didn't find that spirit…Maybe I must reconsider eating Shidou-san"_

_That's right, Kurumi once tried to "eat" Shidou I order to time travel to past 30 years and murder the first spirit… more than eating, it was the powers of all those spirits that made him such an important target. However Kurumi lost completely. After that she helped Shidou out to rescue Tohka although she planned on doing something else. Kurumi had acknowledge of a spirit being trapped somewhere in D.E.M, Kurumi wanted to ask the spirit about the first spirit's whereabouts. But she couldn't find it_

_-"…It's been a while since I last talked with it too… I wonder what it is doing now"_

_Kurumi stopped her foots and stood looking straight at the moon_

_-"Well well, Shidou-san is even more surrounded by girls this time than before, they all are spirits fufufu. More that little sister of his, it would become quite troublesome trying to eat him right away"_

_Suddenly Kurumi stepped back and turned around_

"_Ah ah, there's no helping then. I shall be patient until my chance shows up in front of my eyes otherwise I'll need to go search for the imprisoned spirit again"_

_Kurumi raised up her right hand and a huge clock manifested, she held a gun_

_-"Zadkiel-Aleph"_

_While pronouncing the angel's name she disappeared in the darkness_


	2. Chapter 2: Targeted

_**Hello readers. Once again I'm Jonas Down bringing another chapter today. Today I'll go specifically into a comment that was written, just to clear up doubts. **_

_**1. Volume 10 happens a few days after the satellite incident. Ok that's my bad and I understand the opinion of that reader. Alright, think about this fanfiction as it happens in between volume 9 and 10 even if there's only a gap of some days. Since is a fan written-story it shouldn't matter at all**_

_**2. People go to school on Saturdays. Well, I didn't know that really, I already took a note of it in my notebook that students have to attend to school every Saturday**_

_**I don't wanna make you get bored, so please enjoy and read. JonasDown**_

_Chapter 2: Targeted_

_Part 1:_

_In the big airship Fraxinus, Shidou's litle sister: Itsuka Kotori was meeting her superior, the founder of the whole Ratatoskr organization: Elliott Baldwin Woodman_

_He summoned Kotori's attention by sending a report to her analyst: Murasame Reine telling that they should talk in private. Kotori was wearing her uniform in a different way, since she was going to talk with Mr Woodman. She's used to wearing the uniform a bit messy as the jacket hangs around her shoulders and the zipper usually remains unzipped. But of course today she needed to look "formal". Through the speaker resonated a light voice_

_-"Commander Itsuka Kotori, it is required her presence in Mr Woodman's room. Repeat, it is required her presence in Mr Woodman's room"_

_-"…Well, guess I'm going"_

_Kotori stood up and walked towards the room where Woodman was currently staying at, she opened the door upon arrival. _

_-"Pardon me"_

_When she came in and closed the door behind her, she saw the face of an old man sitting on his chair. Kotori and Mr Woodman did talk few times before. 3 months ago, after the events on Arubi Island Kotori was summoned by Mr Woodman, he had two important news that he thought that talking with the commander was the best idea. The first one was about the airships battle, she already knew therefore Kotori left Kannazuki as "temporal" commander so she wasn't worrying at all but the second one was totally unexpected. At that moment her heart beat awfully loud that it felt like it was going to burst, and as expected she was right…_

_Her brother Itsuka Shidou manifested an angel, when she heard that Kotori felt like passing out but maintained the composure and endured it, as following the conversation when Woodman said the trigger of it may have been because of sealing her powers again her body started trembling. She was told whether her brother keeps manifesting those angels, he might become a thread so killing him was the best method. Kotori wanted to replay back however, her mouth wouldn't move…_

_Then afterwards unexpectedly a certain wizard: Ellen Mira Mathers kidnapped Tohka and confined her in the building of D.E.M protected by a lot of wizards and ASTs. Shidou with Izayoi Miku, in order to save Tohka from D.E.M risked his life-span by using [Sandalphon-Ruthless Slaughterer] to defeat the wizards along the way. Bearing with the pain produced because of swinging the angel that was too much for the human body: his skin, bones, cells and organs were getting several damaged due to it. If it wasn't because of Kotori's healing ability Shidou would have died in that building._

_Speaking of that, Woodman received another report that the boy didn't only use an angel but multiple ones at once. They didn't know what happened exactly but it wasn't reliable to let things unclear without investigating first. So it was decided Woodman would meet Itsuka Shidou by "coincidence". On 15th October he "accidentally" bumped into Shidou and Tohka in the street, he wanted to observe if the boy was really "stabilized". While having a conversation with them, he didn't find any evidences that would make him suspect that Itsuka Shidou would need to be murdered, his assistance: Karen Mira Mathers also confirmed the boy was in a normal state after using all those multiple angels. They retreated without worries. _

_They also heard about the satellite issue but since they confirmed the boy was stabilized, didn't investigate further_

_But now, Kotori had no idea of what he could say to her. Her heartbeat was wild_

_-"Welcome commander Itsuka"_

_He finally spoke as he moved the wheelchair pointing at her._

_-"Hello Sir Woodman"_

_Politely Kotori spoke_

_-"What is the reason you've called me?"_

_-"(Laughs) Looks like you want me to tell you the main topic as quick as possible don't you?"_

_Kotori bent her sight sideway slowly_

_-"Well, it's as you said"_

_-"…Then, I'll do so"_

_Kotori nodded to his response abruptly_

_-"Isaac and the wizard: Ellen Mira Mathers have already gone way too far, even beyond my expectations. We have a very though problem when dealing with them. They already inversed "Princess" once and almost killed your brother in the act. Moreover they went too far with that satellite as well"_

_-"…Yeah"_

_-"…We don't know what their next move could be. Let your crew know that we're increasing the vigilance of all the spirits. There's no way we can allow another thing like this happen from the beginning"_

_Kotori didn't move an inch _

_-"Roger"_

_-"…They've always come up with unexpected plans, if we are clueless about their goals, we can't do anything more but this" _

_He was right, there's absolutely no way to know what they might come up with, every time this has happened Kotori could feel uneasiness and useless. She couldn't let this go any further. _

_-"…I understand, I'll report this to my crew and make sure Tohka and the others get enough vigilance"_

_Then Woodman added_

_-"I'll also send some documents to Fraxinus again, I'm thinking on letting Kannazuki go out of Fraxinus_

_Kotori made a surprised face_

_-"What is that for?"_

_-"Well, I'm planning to tell him to keep an eye on "them"_

_-"You mean Deux Industries Machina?"_

_-"Yeah, if they were to make a move he could inform us at once without trouble at all"_

_Kotori bowed her head_

_-"…Sir Woodman, may I be the one outside of Fraxinus?"_

_Woodman fell silent for a moment_

_-"…May I ask the reason?"_

_-"Sincerely, there's no reason, and I can even say Kannazuki is great at commanding Fraxinus. While I'm out with big bro protecting him, Kannazuki can be the temporal commander"_

_Woodman made a worried face_

_-"…If something were to happen, you would use [Camael-Burning Annihilation Demon] right?"_

_-"….If there's no other alternative I'd have no choice"_

_Woodman put his hand on his chin, like he was thinking about Kotori's request silently. _

_-"…If you're gonna do it, then I have a request as well"_

_-"…What is it…?_

_-"Don't rely too much on your own powers, if something goes wrong you must call immediately to Fraxinus alright?"_

"…_Yes! I'll do as said"_

_Woodman smiled _

_-"Then, we're done for today aren't we? You can leave commander Itsuka"_

_-"… (Reverence) Then I excuse myself Sir"_

_Kotori turned around and attempted to walk…but something was wrong, she felt uneasy and wasn't calm at all. She could hear her own heart beating faster than usual…What could it be…? What was bothering her that much…?_

_-"…May I ask something Sir Woodman?"_

_-"…Yeah, what is it?"_

_Kotori felt an amount of pain gathering around her chest but she wanted to free herself from that pressure_

_-"…My brother"_

_Woodman inclined his head averting his eyes at Kotori_

_-"…your brother?"_

_-"…Yeah"_

_Woodman remained silent for a short moment but began talking again_

_-"I know myself I said killing him was the best way but re-thinking about it over and over, perhaps it's alright to let him alive"_

_Kotori's worries suddenly vanished _

_-"…So, we're not killing him right?"_

_-"As long as he's stabilized there's no need to dealing with him… Besides, he's your brother isn't he? It's obvious no girl would like to see her big bro dying and furthermore he's the only hope for us to talk to spirits"_

_-"…Then…I excuse myself"_

_Kotori opened the door and walked straight to hallway, her footsteps seemed to be lighter than before_

_Part 2:_

_A certain group of four people just arrived to school, as you can imagine those were: Shidou, Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru. Now going deeper in the untouched topic of last week, our protagonist Itsuka Shidou had the privilege of choosing who he was going to go out with. Since all the girls gathered in his house an early morning at Sunday and as usual began to pick a fight, Shidou had no choice but to convince them of going all together. Well, that hardship was already over and he could breathe calmly. The date was decided for next week… no not a date but a multi-date _

_And so three pretty girls were walking alongside Shidou happily as the poor boy could only sigh_

_When they arrived to the place Tohka exclaimed_

_-"Now Kaguya, Yuzuru, we'll be going to our class! See you later"_

_Yeah, it was the moment to split up and head to our respective classes_

_-"Umu! Then, we're off, see you later Tohka, Shidou"_

_-"Waving. Bye bye"_

_-"O-ooo"_

_Shidou and Tohka headed to their class and entered in to the room. There was standing the best figure you can think of, yeah! Shidou's friend and classmate: Hiroto Tonomachi!_

_-"Hey! Itsuka long time no see!_

_-"Well, we saw each other three days ago"_

_Tonomachi walked steadily and got close to Shidou in one blink_

_-"Anyway Itsuka, I need to talk to you of something"_

_-"Ehh?"_

_As the two young boys talked, Tohka was already sitting on her chair_

_-"What is it?"_

_-"Did you hear the rumors?"_

_Shidou made a weird expression_

_-"What rumors?"_

_-"About Izayoi Miku's boyfriend!"_

_Shidou didn't move any muscle when hearing that, moreover, his body started feeling a high pressure, sweat dripped from his forehead. _

_-"Ahhh, that idol…" _

_-"Yeah! You know how much I like her songs, I've always listened to them. Do you still recall when she first came to Raizen Highschool?"_

_-"Ahhh… sorry I don't"_

_Obviously Shidou was lying, his face was beginning to get pale_

_-"Well, at the end of her performance she herself claimed that she had a boyfriend. She calls him *Darling or so. Of course everything she told was denied by her manager as she said if she ever had a boyfriend, she would put him into arrest"_

_-"(Gulp)…. Ah….aahhhh is that so?"_

_-"Yeah, but stuff doesn't end there, some fans found out she was cosplaying in disguise an anime character with someone else beside her! They couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask, many of us think Izayoi Miku ended up meeting this guy to have a date or something!_

_-"…W-well, perhaps she was with a girl!"_

_-"Dunno"_

_Shidou was feeling like a sword stabbed in his abdomen, many electric charges from his brain lunged against his muscles. That is certainly true, Shidou can't deny he went out with Miku that day. Since Natsumi could shapeshift in order to find her Shidou dated every girl. He still remembers when they bumped into a group of people who craved pictures of them cosplaying anime characters._

_-"Anyway Itsuka! Aren't you mad?! It's everyone's dream to go on a date with the famous Izayoi Miku! How can you be so calm?!" Tonomachi was fuming smoke through his nose_

_-"W-well not really… (Sorry Tonomachi, that person is me)"_

_At the next instant Shidou bent his head and saw a girl he knew perfectly. Tobiichi Origami…_

_The white haired girl was staring at Shidou from behind the unlocked door of the classroom. The girl was as expressionless as always but Shidou could feel a strange feeling in her eyes. _

_Shidou attempted to pronounce her name but something was off since his mouth didn't move, the girl walked in the classroom as the all the students gathered and sat down on their respective chairs and desks. Shidou decided to talk to Origami right after the lesson is over._

_The boy went direct to his chair but suddenly Origami appeared in front of him_

_-"(O-origami…?)"_

_Origami didn't speak. Then she took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Shidou, after that she went to her desk._

_Shidou was wordless however he read the piece of paper _

_-"(W-what?!)"_

_Shidou exclaimed in his mind. After reading that message no one could stay calm:_

_*(Shidou D.E.M is planning to make a move. Please be careful)_

_-"(Then that means. I see…... they're already on the move)"_

_Shidou began worrying a lot. After all they've done it was no surprise that Shidou would get too worried about the spirits. _

_-"(I won't allow it)_

_Shidou made a serious face as he sat on his chair_

_-"(…..This time, I'm not letting them to do as they please)"_

_Shidou decided this by his own will_

_Part 3_

_Our beloved idol, Miku was walking through the streets while humming happily, her checks were blushed and she seemed to be in a great mood. Today was her day off and taking the advantage of that she went out rapidly to do something very important: that's visiting her darling!_

_-"Darling must be lonely without his girlfriend! Worry not darling! I'm coming to your side right now"_

_Despite of her incredible good mood, she noticed that she had been walking in circles and hadn't found Raizen High school_

_-"Ehhh! No way, I can't be wasting time here, besides I have to hurry up before my darling leaves"_

_Miku suddenly saw two girls with Raizen uniform. Then Miku with a smile run into them _

_-"Excuse me! Are you two from Raizen High school?"_

_Since Miku came from behind, both girls turned around instinctively_

_-"Yes, why do you ask?"_

_When they could completely see Miku's face they turned into stones at once. Of course anyone would do, if a famous idol were to ask you a question by her own will the reaction would be obviously clear_

_-"A-a….are..n´t y-you…Izayoi Miku?!"_

_Both girls shouted loud_

_-"Mmmm? Yes I am"_

_-"Kyyaa!"_

_As expected, that was the most normal reaction of fans. Miku put an unpleasant smile, she wanted to meet her daring as quick as possible_

_-"…Ano? May I ask you something?"_

_-"…Y-yes! Ask whatever you want Miku-sama!_

_Looked like one girl was still dazed by Miku and couldn't speak any longer_

_-"Where's your high school? I can't find it anywhere"_

_-"Y-yes! Raizen is… eh?"_

_-"Mmm? What's wrong?"_

_-"No. I was just wondering what Miku-sama would do there. I guess you have more important things to do now than going there"_

_Miku then smiled _

_-"Well, I don't mind telling you"_

_-"R-really?!"_

_-"Yeah…"_

_Miku's checks blushed till the point that it could be compared with a tomato_

_-"I'm gonna see my boyfriend, that's it"_

_Miku in a shy manner responded_

_Part 4_

_The lessons were already over and Shidou was picking his belongings. Tohka and the yamais were waiting for Shidou at the entrance since Shidou asked for them to wait there. In truth he was looking for Origami but didn't find her._

_Shidou head to the entrance. Of course the girls were standing there like rocks_

_-"Shidou! Where did you go?"_

_-"Ahh I went to the library (another lie today *sighs*)_

_-"Kuku, well Shidou. As our shared property you've gotta to escort us the Yamais!_

_-"Nods. I agree as well Kaguya_

_-"Aren't you deciding by yourselves!?"_

_Both Kaguya and Yuzuru turned around in a shy mode_

_-"W-well….This is practice"_

_Kaguya talked with a reddened face_

_-"Um- that's right"_

_Yuzuru as well_

_-"Eh? What do you mean by that?_

_-"…..I-I was hoping that I cou-c-could hold Sh…..shidou's hand when going….to our da-date…"_

_Shidou couldn't hear the last part since Kaguya was mumbling to herself_

_-"…..what?"_

_-"Forget it!"_

_Kaguya seemed unpleased and began to walk steadily from the spot_

_-"…..?What's with her?"_

_Shidou, Tohka and Yuzuru followed Kaguya. Shidou didn't know what he did to make her mad_

_-"I guess I'll apologize later"_

_-"Shidou"_

_-"What is it Tohka?"_

_-"Look over there. A lot of people is gathered there"_

_-"Question, what could it be"_

_Shidou walked forward calmly while the girls were more drawn by it and stated running. They joined the amount of people. Shidou just kept going but at that moment something very dangerous reached his ears_

_-"Hey! Isn't that Izayoi Miku?!"_

_Shidou froze_

_-"(Why now of all the times!)"_

_People shouted like crazy. The famous idol Izayoi Miku was standing in front of a bunch of desperate fans. Most of them were guys_

_-"Geez... I haven't come here for this"_

_-"Ohh! Miku is that you?_

_-"Oh my Tohka-san? _

_Then female students looked at Tohka with the speed of light_

_-"Tohka-chan knows Izayoi Miku?"_

_-"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"_

_-"Oh my! I'm passing out"_

_The female students started making cute shouts when hearing that Tohka knew Miku_

_-"Anyway Tohka-san, do you know where *darling is now?"_

_When hearing this the screams of everybody ceased_

_-"Yes, but anyway why do you keep calling him that!"_

_-"Fufu, it doesn't matter, just tell me where he is"_

_Shidou heard that and panicked_

_-"(No no no no. I have to get away from this place immediately otherwise I'm dead!)" _

_Shidou didn't know what to do, he was trapped in a dangerous situation. For now the best way to avoid this was to go back to building behind him or mix himself with the people around him_

_-"(Crap if I get caught it's a farewell yes or yes. Damn, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!)"_

_Then Shidou saw someone very reliable. Apparently god was with Shidou_

_Yuzuru replied to Miku_

_-"Replay. He's standing there"_

_When hearing that the boys released a killing intent. A prey was surrounded by the hunters_

_-"Darling!...ehhhh he's not there Yuzuru-san"_

_-"Wonder. That's strange…."_

_The truth is that Shidou was already getting away from that dangerous place_

_-"(Whispers) Ahhhh, so you purchased that outfit for your girlfriend"_

_-"That's right Itsuka, a maid outfit for her! But I have no fetishes for this kind of thing!"_

_Yeah, somehow Shidou managed to get out of there by going with Tonomachi. Since he likes a lot that dating-sim that was installed in his mobile he wasn't paying attention to all the people gathered _

_-"Ahhh….is that so?"_

_-By the way Itsuka why are you whispering? Talk louder man!_

_Tonomachi hit Shidou's back. Miku noticed that last name and tilted her head towards Shidou…. Shidou noticed her gaze_

_-"(…..I'm dead)"_

_-"Darling! I've been so lonely, come here and give me a chuu!_

_Miku rushed to his beloved with a lot of speed_

_-"(There's no helping then! Sorry Tonomachi)_

_-"Ehh! Tonomachi look over there. Isn't she Izayoi Miku?!"_

_Tonomachi averted his eyes at Miku_

_-"…Oh god!"_

_Tonomachi dropped his mobile as he gazed at Miku rushing towards them_

_-"Darling!"_

_-"Hey, Tonomachi, Izayoi Miku is calling you!"_

_-"Eh? No way, for real!?"_

_-"Yeah, go and embrace her in your arms"_

_Tonomachi was actually confused. Anyone would be of course, if you see a famous girl running straight to you and calling you: darling. But looks like he misunderstood the situation, that's what Shidou wanted from the beginning _

_-"Tonomachi! She's coming!"_

_-"Y-yes! I owe you one Itsuka!_

_Then, everything proceeded in slow motion_

_-"Darling!"_

_-"Honey!"_

_-"Darling!"_

_-"Honey!"_

_-"DARLING!_

_-"HONEY!"_

_As both were drawing closer a sea of male people followed Miku behind. They had found Miku's lover_

_-"SO IT'S YOU!"_

_A rampage group of male students started hitting Tonomachi everywhere. Needless to say Miku was already gone (following her darling indeed)_

_In the end, Shidou prayed for his friend's safety_

_Part 5_

_The sunset and the breeze were covering Shidou's body. The blue-haired boy was coming back from buying tonight's dinner. As usual, he cooked the food for everyone. He already called Kotori and the others using his mobile to say he'd buying food at the supermarket. Ad about Miku, he's already been with her. Though she reclaimed some kisses, as expected of Miku._

_Shidou was walking through a road holding a bag filled with the food he would cook tonight_

_Shidou was silent, he wasn't even thinking. Re-thinking about what Origami might have meant with that paper made him wonder a couple of things. If they were after Tohka again, Shidou would do anything to stop that outcome. And the same was for all the other spirits, shidou wouldn't care less to risk his life to protect them. Then Shidou grabbed the paper from his pocket as he walked and stared at it with a deep gaze. _

_-"You look quite serious don't you?"_

_-"Eh?"_

_That voice…. It was familiar. Shidou turned around abruptly. Then, he saw a face that he desired to forget at any cost_

_-"…..Yo-you're Ellen!"_

_-"Long time no see, Itsuka Shidou"_

_Meanwhile Tohka, the Yamais, Yoshino and Natsumi were already in Shidou's house waiting for his arrival._

_-"Mmm. I wonder why's taking so long to Shidou"_

_-"You're right Tohka. Perhaps he has trouble at carrying the bags"_

_-"I agree"_

_Natsumi was standing there speechless while everyone talked. It was her first time in Shidou's house (without counting when she turned into a lollipop and hid in Shidou's pocket). She felt nervous since she was gonna eat with everyone too. Certainly this is because of Shidou, she somehow wanted to thank him for all he's done for her even if it's only carrying bags, that's enough for her_

_-"It can't be helped then. I'll go help Shidou!"_

_-"..E-emm, are you s-sure, Natsumi-san?"_

_-"Umu! Leave it to me!"_

_Before Yoshino could say anything else, Natsumi already left_

_-"Long time no see, Itsuka Shidou"_

_An unexpected person showed up in front of Shidou's face. She was the self-proclaimed: Strongest Wizard: Ellen Mira Mathers. Shidou could still remember when she pierced his chest and the pain he felt at that moment was unreal._

_-"…..What are you doing here"_

_-"Hm, I'm sure you still recall I came to your house to discuss an issue with you Itsuka Shidou"_

_Yeah, Ellen could get in Shidou's house without difficulty at all. She ambushed Shidou in his own place by setting a [Territory]. Ellen asked Shidou of Natsumi's whereabouts which Shidou didn't answer_

_-"If you ask that pointless question again my response will be always the same (So they're after Natsumi)" _

_Looking at Shidou's expression Ellen directed her sight towards the sunset by bowing her head _

_-"Is that so? Then, allow me to tell you Itsuka Shidou. I haven't come here to take [Witch] away but to negotiate with you instead"_

_When hearing that Shidou got a doubtful feeling_

_-"What do you mean"_

_-"Let's negotiate Itsuka Shidou. If you surrender and let us take you to our place we won't touch the spirits anymore"_

_-"What did you say?!"_

_Shidou was shocked. If it was true what Ellen said he wouldn't need to get worried again, the spirits would live happy and besides with Fraxinus' support….But even if it was true there was an obvious outcome if that happened. Tohka and the others would worry and go save him. None of them would stay calm and Shidou knew perfectly what Ellen said was a lie. _

_-"Then Itsuka Shidou, have you decided?"_

_Shidou smiled amusedly _

_-"Sorry but if I did that no one else would be able to take care of them"_

_-"….Is that so?"_

_Ellen sighed in boringness _

_-"What a pity Itsuka Shidou, to think you would reject such a good offer like this"_

_-"Don't worry, I was planning to decline it since the beginning"_

_Then Ellen smiled as well. She noticed something very interesting_

_-"Ohh? Then, if I kill someone appreciated to you would you cooperate?"_

_-"What!"_

_Ellen used her [Territory]. Shidou's body felt intensely heavy now. He rested his body on a near wall. At the next instant Shidou opened his eyes wide. Natsumi was there too. What was she doing there! _

_-"If I kill her thing will settle at once"_

_-"No! Wait!"_

_Ellen brought out her laser-sword [No Pain] and pointed its tip towards Natsumi's small body. Natsumi could feel fear once again. This was the woman who stabbed her in her stomach. Natsumi wanted to move her body but the [Territory] impeded it_

_-"Shidou! I can't move!"_

_-"Natsumi! You! Don't touch her!"_

_Shidou attempted to run there and protect Natsumi but as Natsumi, he couldn't move. Shidou put a lot of strain in his legs to try to approach them….No use he couldn't walk at all_

_Ellen raised up her sword. When Shidou saw that he understood this feeling. Back then when he was about to get stabbed Tohka was the one who was seeing the scene….This feeling….No one could describe it with words_

_-"….Die"_

_-"Kuhhg! Natsumi!"_

_Shidou's throat almost breaks….. Natsumi will be killed, But Shidou wasn't able to move his body_

_-"(CRAP! MOVE!...Ehh?)"_

_No, there was still hope, that's right, there was something Shidou could rely on in this situation. Tohka's words resonated in his mind_

_-"(Calm down your heart and erase all your worries. Just concentrate on what Shidou wants to do, if you do so, then the angel will surely answer)"_

_Shidou closed his eyes_

_-"(Please lend me your strength!)"_

_No doubt about it. Shidou, the boy who can seal the spirit's reiryoku can also use it. At first he did it unintentionally and didn't know how to call it forth. But after a while it seemed Shidou mastered summoning the sword at will_

_-"(Please [Sandalphon-Slaughterer])!_

_Ellen swung her sword at Natsumi who was lying on the ground, she closed her eyes with force and got ready to endure the pain but it never came. Natsumi opened her eyes and made a surprised face_

_-"(Wh…!)"_

_Shidou managed to block Ellen's sword by using Tohka's broadsword [Sandalphon-Slaughterer] with both hands_

_-"I won't let you lay a finger on her!"_

_-"Ohhh?...Hm! You never disappoint me Itsuka Shidou!"_

_Both of them stared at each other as the sun disappeared in the horizon_


End file.
